cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Memento Mori
Charter Membership All members bust use Memento Mori as their Alliance Affiliation when an approved member, and must remove it within 24 hours of Being Disapproved, or Banned from the alliance. In Memento Mori, all members Should appear on the forums at least once a day, and MUST appear every 15, unless notice of absence is given properly. If a member is found to not have appeared on the forums in the past 15 days, their warn level will be increased by 20%, and if they are found to be inactive on the forums for 30, their forum account is deleted, they are notified, and if they have not removed the Alliance Tag, they are subject to attack until they do. All members are valued and the Government MUST listen to them, as Memento Mori is a Democratic Alliance. Any member not following the MM rules and laws, will have their Warn level raised by 20%. When a member's warn level reaches 20%, they are given a chance to appeal their bans, and if none are removed, they are ejected from the alliance. Government The Government is Structured to give everybody a fair chance. Senate Senatorial elections take place every 2 months, and a Senatorial term lasts 4 months. Every 2 months, 2 senate seats are up for vote, and members that have been in the alliance for over 90 days, or those approved by The Founder/Senates. If members disagree with the current senate, a vote will be held, and if <50% of people agree, the senate will be dissolved and new elections will take place. The Senate's responsibilities are: * JOB (VOTE REQUIRED) * Appointing Ministers (3/4) * Voting on Treaties (3/4) * Dismissing Ministers (4/4) * Declare War (4/4) * Ban Members (3/4) (does not count for time bans) * Change the charter (3/4) Ministers The ministers are responsible for the forum that represents theur title, and everything inside of it. Ministry of Arrivals The minister of Welcoming is in charge ofnew members, introducing them, and making them feel at home. Ministry of Growing Nations The minister of Growing nations is incharge of Tech Deals, trade guilds, loans, donations, and advice that helps nations grow. All nations are asked to do tech deals as frequently as possible, but it is not required. Ministry of War The Minister of Attacks is responsible for all wars and threats. everything to do with war, is here, including strategys and questions. Ministry of World Relations Here is where all diplomats post their stuff, and ask questions/help MM in anyway needed. Members can also state which alliances they are diplmats in for references here. Emergency and Defense Any member ranked Deputy or Higher may declare a state or emergency or DEFENSIVE war. During a war, a group of elites are formed, and they organize the war from the forums, and aid to those that need it. If a state of emergancy has not ended in 1 month, the Senate must sit down and decide if they are to continue with it, or stop it, by whatever means. System of Law If a member has reached maximum ban, they will appeal to the Senate, with why they thing it should be lowered, and what they did wrong. If a ban level is removed, the member may continue on being a member, however if it is not, they have 24 hours to remove their AA, or face a strike team. Should a member betray MM, a vote of all members will take place, and the option that is most popular, will be followed out. Declaration of War The Senate is the only body of members that can declare an OFFENSIVE War. and it must be a 4/4 vote by all the senates. Members are allowed to leave MM during this time if they wish to leave, however it is discouraged, and if you must, we ask you to join Invicta of The Foreign Division. During an offensive war, all members are given at least one target to attack, and they may pick up any others they think they can take. A nation will not be asked to take one stronger than themselves, unless other nations are already attacking/plan to attack it. Spying and raiding If a member is caught Spying or Raiding WITHOUT permission from the Minister of Attacks, or a Senatethey face 40% warn and possible expulsion if tey refuse to pay reps. However, MM realises mistakes are made, and special cases may be excused. If a member has a record of raiding and Spying, they will be on a tighter leash than one who doesn't, but they will still be accepted into MM. History Memento Mori was formed in the middle of GW 5, and suffered at its start because of it. But they are managing to move through it, and are trying to look at it as an advantage, instead of a disadvantage.